THE GRIM
by SNAZZY19
Summary: Brick Johnson is left on an island with his Godmother and her daughter Bell as punishment from his parents for his rebellious behavior. After a strange turn of events, Brick is forced to change his delinquent ways in order to lead a group of citizens


**A/N: Ok. This story has nothing to do with vampires, werewolves or superpowers. It definitely has a bit of a super natural element to it, but that is where it ends. This story is my third story and for those who have read some of my other material, don't be discouraged. I will continue with the other stories. Thanks please enjoy and review…**

**Summary: **Brick Johnson is left on an island with his Godmother and her daughter Bell as punishment from his parents for his rebellious behavior. After a strange turn of events, Brick is forced to change his delinquent ways in order to lead a group of citizens to safety, freedom and salvation. Can this rebellious teen turn into a model citizen or is all hope for survival lost?

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

I sat in the truck looking out the window into the forest pine that stretched far beyond the lining of the road. I was trying to drown my dad's speech about responsibility and how my lack thereof was getting me punished. Yes you heard me. It's practically the first day of summer and I'm already being shipped off to my godmother Debbie's to be reminded of what hard labor is.

"…I don't even know why I let it go this far. First you had a threesome under my roof then you were caught drinking on school grounds and then you stole a car. How long did you think you could hide that one from us Brick? You're lucky they're friends of your mother's."

"Dad, you're already punishing me by putting me on an island with a hard-boiled perfectionist that I barely even remember. Do I have to endure this speech as well? And besides nothing that you've listed has affected my grades or my performance on the baseball field." I asked. He didn't respond. I pulled out my iPod and muttered

"Talk about father son bonding". I saw him smirk at that before I put on my earphones and zoned out.

"Ay, wake up." I felt a pat on my chest. My eyes opened to a suburban house in a suburban neighborhood. There was a perfectly paved driveway that leads to the garage. There was another path way coming from the white picket fence, which went to the front porch. The house was a perfect example of the American Dream.

"Great, it's complete with a white picket fence and a flag".

"Be nice Brick." We both got out of the car.

"Like that's possible"

"Look at it this way; I'm leaving you here with her alone for the next three months. I may be able to protect you from the law, but I can't protect you from her blinding rage so watch your tongue around her." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what's worse. You are abandoning me on this island or who you're leaving me with." My father chuckled.

"Well at least you'll learn something from being around her." I picked up my luggage as we both walked to the door. So this would be my humble abode until the end of the summer. I guess it wouldn't be bad. I mean the town was 10 miles away. Well at least that's what I thought until we knocked on the door and it opened.

Her hair was a brilliant white, almost blindingly so. Her cheeks were dusted with light freckles that settled under stormy grey eyes. Her lips were plastered with red lipstick, a harsh contrast to her pasty skin. She wore a pink 70's dress. But what really caught my eyes was the fake happiness the face exuded.

"Thomas!" Her squeak made me cringe. _This would most definitely be a LONG summer…_

"Hey, Debbie" They embraced each other. "I bet you remember who this is," he gestured to me. Her lips went into a tight lipped smile.

"Of course, I remember," she embraced me in an awkward hug, "Brick right?"

"Yeah." She shot me a look, "You mean yes ma'am"

My eyelash rose, but I complied. "Yes ma'am." Her smile returned to her lips. I checked to see if my dad noticed. He didn't. _That lump._

"Come on in boys, I made a whole feast for you. It's sitting in the dining room waiting for you." My dad went after the food, using it's sent as his guidance. "Bell come down here and help Brick with his luggage."

"It's okay. My stuff isn't that heavy and…"

"Well it's not like you know the way to your room." Before I could protest I heard footsteps from upstairs and a girl around my age came down the stairs. She had cut her hair into a short bob. Her eyes were grey filled with irritation. Until she saw me, and she all but jumped into my arms. Debbie swiftly turned on her heel and walked the same path as my father had.

"Ok, that's enough hugging." We let go and for a moment I looked her over. Her body was still small in comparison to most girls. Her boobs were rather large… too large. There was no way her boobs could have grown so large so quick.

She seemed to have caught me starring and her lips broke out into a smirk as she said "You like? My mom bought them for me a year ago."

"Damn Bell, just when I started to think you were quiet normal. You decide to insert two water balloons into your chest." I said rolling my eyes.

"For your information all the other guys appreciated the extra weight."

"Whatever just show me where my room is."

"You should know the way already."

"The few times we met you always visited my house. This is my first time at your house ever." Her mind seemed to settle on this for a while before her face broke out into a wide grin.

"I guess that means you need a grand tour." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down into a living room. I groaned in protest.

"Can't I just figure it out as I go?"

"No, this is a lot more fun Bricky!" I rolled my eyes at the childhood she still remembered. She dragged me through another door that leads to the vintage kitchen. "Well you should know what this is, but just in case you're too dense to figure it out… it's a kitchen." She gestured to three other doors leading from the kitchen, "that door leads to the dining room, that's the back door. Let's go upstairs." We got up the stairs where she showed me the room. "The bathroom we'll share is just down the hall," she said leaning against the bedroom door.

"Hey, it's not bad at all." I allowed my eyes to scan the bedroom there was a double bed with a big window to its right where a desk overlooked.

"Yeah, the room can be quite functional for a lot of other things." I heard the door lock and turned to see this look in her eyes. _Shit…_

"Bell, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Come on Brick we both know what we were getting ourselves into." She was right in front of me. Her finger was against my chest and was going lower.

"Bell our parents are downstairs…"

"They won't hear us." She was breathing on my neck now as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"I doubt it…" Her finger was going past my belly button while her white bra was peaking out of her shirt , "Okay, okay listen Bell. You're a great girl but you're more like a sister to me. So I'm not attracted to in that way." I said as I removed her finger. "Okay, so how about we go downstairs and have that din…" I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and looked up to see her face was turned into an ugly scowl.

"How dare you deny me Brick! Do you have any idea how many guys want me?"

"If it's less than 50 then I bet you've slept with all of them." I said with a shrug. Her face dropped and returned to her scowl in a matter of seconds.

"You will regret this! I'll make your summer a living hell!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door, almost breaking it off its hinges. _Well that's a great start _

**Please review! This is my third story I should probably get back to the others. Tell me what you think and where I can improve. If you have any ideas for the way the story could go please leave those too. Thanks **


End file.
